Navidad de Piratas
by Helena Cullen de Hale
Summary: Una navidad especial para Sanji y Nami...


En este fanfic Sanji descubre a "la verdadera" Nami. La primer navidad que pasan en grupos y el chico decide darle su "regalo".  
**DISCLAIMER:** One Piece o los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de su respectivo autor.

* * *

**Navidad de Piratas**

No se podía decir que la navidad de un pirata era una navidad como cualquier otra, y menos para Nami, quien estaba acostumbraba a vivir bajo la sombra de Arlong y jamás había adquirido el verdadero espíritu navideño. Todo lucía genial, incluso habían decorado los árboles de la chica con un par de luces y bolas que habían comprado en el último pueblo visitado. La comida tampoco era la misma, Sanji había permanecido todo el día encerrado en la cocina, dispuesto a prepararles un grato banquete a sus nakamas, y así demostrarles, una vez más, que no se habían equivocado al elegirlo como chef de la tripulación. Todos estaban muy animados, el ambiente era alegre y divertido, todos ponían de su parte para pasar una navidad perfecta. Era la primera vez que lo hacían lejos de sus seres queridos, por lo que antes de sentarse a la mesa habían dedicado un tiempo a rezar por sus seres queridos, pero luego, se habían dedicado a beber y disfrutar de los bocadillos que el rubio les había preparado. Sanji miró a la chica que amaba con una coqueta sonrisa y levantó su copa en señal de que brindaba con ello, provocando que un leve rubor apareciera en las mejillas de la peli naranja. Hace pocos días habían tenido una charla con su compañera de cuarto y arqueóloga de la tripulación, Nico Robin, quien le había planteado que no había razones válidas por las que la chica rechazara al rubio, después de todo, a simple vista se notaba que se gustaban, solo que a Nami, como típica adolescente de 16 años, le gustaba hacerse la difícil… ¿y a quién no con un galán como Sanji perdiéndose por ella?  
Luego de un rato de mucha fiesta, los chicos se fueron a dormir, dejándolos solos a Nami y Sanji, claro que el resto de los hombres de la tripulación estaban completamente ebrios, y probablemente si el rubio no tendría tanta tendencia a beber vino también lo estaría. Caminaron juntos un rato, platicando, hasta que de pronto, sin avisar, el mayor se detuvo, mirándola a los ojos, con un brillo especial y profundo… su mirada lograba penetrar hasta lo más íntimo de su adorada mujer.  
-Nami… ya es hora de dejar los rodeos y enfrentar los problemas de frente… ya no somos niños… yo ya soy un hombre y tu pronto te convertirás en toda una mujer-fue el rubio quien inició la conversación-. Quiero que me des una explicación… ¿por qué huyes de mí? ¿Acaso tienes miedo? Porque si tienes miedo yo te protegeré de todo mal o de todo aquel quien quiera lastimarte…  
-Sanji yo… eres muy amable pero… no puedo, entiéndeme por favor… yo… jamás he tenido novio, no se como se reacciona en ese tipo de situaciones, me confunden los hombres-suspiró la menor-. Tú sabes que yo puedo actuar perfectamente ante un hombre, pero tan solo porque sé que es una actuación… en caso contrario… no podría… perdóname por favor.  
-Deberías saber que no aceptaré un no por respuesta. Te conozco Nami-swan, se cuando algo te preocupa o te angustia… no tienes porque mentirme-el muchacho acomodó un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja de su compañera.  
-De acuerdo…-la navegante bajó la mirada, llena de tristeza pues no sabía como reaccionaría el chico ante la historia que le contaría-. A decir verdad… yo tuve un novio cuando era más joven… se llamaba Jake…-la expresión de dolor y pena de Sanji no pasó desapercibida por la chica-. Éramos muy felices juntos, pero teníamos que vernos a ocultas… fue el único que me apoyó durante tantos años además de Nojiko, siempre estuvo a mi lado…-los ojos de la chica comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas-. Un día uno de los seguidores de Arlong notó que me escapaba y le advirtió de una posible traición… murió al día siguiente… y yo fui encerrada en una habitación por cerca de un mes… me costo mucho trabajo ganar su confianza de nuevo… mientras tanto la pasé muy mal en ese tiempo… me sentí muy sola… además, Jake ya no estaba conmigo…  
-Lo siento yo…-Sanji no sabía que decirle, sabía que Nami había tenido un pasado horrible por parte de su madre, pero también su primer novio… ahora entendía porque era que le tenía temor al noviazgo… no era miedo en sí por la relación, sino que era un miedo diferente, miedo a recordar el pasado-. Nami… perdóname por sonar tan forzado pero… te lo suplico… inténtalo… dame la oportunidad de forjar nuevos y bellos recuerdos en tu memoria, de hacerte formar una nueva vida… de que te sientas amada nuevamente…-el rubio la tomó entre sus brazos, estrechándola contra sí con suma ternura, acariciando el cabello de quien lloraba en sus brazos.  
-Sanji-kun… yo…-la chica lo miró a los ojos, estaba confundida. En verdad amaba a Sanji, pero ella era una cobarde. Siempre se había mostrado alegre y fuerte a sus compañeros, pero no era más que una máscara para esconder su soledad, pues en realidad ella necesitaba alguien que la quiera, pero no de la misma forma en la que lo hacían sus nakamas, como una familia, sino que más allá de eso, deseaba una nueva aventura amorosa, y el chef le estaba dando aquella oportunidad-. De acuerdo…-dijo finalmente.  
-¿D-de acuerdo?-Sanji estaba sorprendido pero feliz-. ¿En verdad aceptas?  
-Sí, además…. ¿por qué no darte una oportunidad? Sería muy cruel si no te la brindara, tú siempre has sido un caballero conmigo, siempre has estado para mí cuando te necesité… y ahora me estás dando esta nueva oportunidad… y yo… por más que tenga miedo… no puedo continuar negando esto que siento por ti, porque lo que siento es algo más que un simple cariño de amigos… tú me gustas mucho…  
-Wow… nunca creí que escucharía algo así de ti, Nami-swan… pero en verdad me hace muy feliz saber que mis sentimientos son correspondidos-sonrió él, acariciando su rostro con ternura, para luego tomarla del mentón y, con lentitud, obligarla a que lo mirase.  
Sanji se acercó con lentitud a la muchacha, sus rostros estuvieron cada vez más cerca hasta que finalmente sus labios entraron en contacto. Los labios de la chica eran suaves y dulces, tenían sabor a cereza, delicioso para él, eran carnosos y te incitaban a besarlos. Los labios del rubio guardaban el sabor a tabaco, cosa que no le extrañaba a Nami pues él siempre se la pasaba fumando. Disfrutaron del momento, comenzando de manera lenta pues no querían arruinarlo. Sanji se abrió paso a la boca de su nueva novia, donde fue muy bien recibido por la chica, enfrascándose en una pasional lucha por tener el control, que el rubio, como caballero que era, se lo cedió a Nami. Se mantuvieron de esa forma hasta que el aire fue necesario, por lo que debieron separarse agitados… llevaban tanto tiempo deseando aquello que no podían creer que un simple impedimento como lo era el aire los detenía.  
-Que increíble eres… te amo…-sonrió el muchacho, tomándola de las caderas y echándosela al hombro, provocando la risa de la chica.  
-¿Qué haces?-decía entre risas la peli naranja, mientras se dio cuenta de que el chef la llevaba a su palacio, la cocina. Sanji la recostó sobre la mesada central, donde acostumbraban comer y la contempló disfrutando de la visión. La deseaba. En ese momento pasó algo que jamás había esperado, Nami le sonrió, dándole el sí, invitándolo a seguir a delante. Sanji repitió aquel romántico beso que tanto les había gustado. Si hubiese podido, le habría encantado detener el tiempo en ese instante, pero como no tenía aquella capacidad, pensó en disfrutar cada momento que la chica le otorgaba al máximo. Con una lentitud tortuosa fue recorriendo el rostro de la joven con pequeños besos, para cubrirlo enteramente y, recién entonces, decidirse a comenzar a descender por el cuello… sí, le daría el máximo placer posible, le hería sentirse una reina, su reina. Los tímidos gemidos de Nami invadieron la habitación, jamás había llegado a experimentar una situación similar, por lo tanto estaba encantada. Aquella nueva explosión de sentimientos era nueva para ella, nueva pero sumamente placentera. Sintió que el frío la invadía lentamente a medida que el rubio se dedicaba a quitarle el vestido. Aquella noche la muchacha se había decidido por un largo vestido azul con tirantes, con el cual no había necesidad alguna de corpiño, por lo que solo bastó quitárselo para dejarla casi desnuda. Sintió una sensación de injusticia que la invadía, mientras que ella estaba recibiendo todo el placer, Sanji nada más se encargaba de brindárselo, pues en ningún momento habían intercambiado roles. Tampoco es que fuese muy sencillo, pues estaba acostada sobre una mesa y podrían lastimarse. Se sentó lentamente y abrazó al rubio por el cuello, besándolo por tercera vez, controlando el beso por completo. Sin interrumpir el beso fue desabotonando la camisa de su amante con cuidado y lentitud, luego desplazó la camisa por los brazos del muchacho, dejándola olvidada en el piso para comenzar a acariciar aquel formado pecho, no tan marcado como el del espadachín, pero perfecto para ella. Sanji estaba simplemente fascinado, a pesar de su timidez la chica estaba olvidándose de su propio placer para hacer feliz al rubio, sin saber que ella lo hacía feliz con tan solo existir.  
-Nami… no es necesario que tú…  
-Quiero hacerlo-lo interrumpió la chica-. Te amo y es injusto que solo yo disfrute…  
-¿Pero no entiendes? Tú placer es mí placer-sonrió Sanji, coquetamente, mientras la estrechaba contra su desnudo pecho. No entendió en que momento, pero de repente sus pantalones fueron a parar al suelo.  
-Vaya Nami-swan, no te tenía tan pervertida-el rubio acarició su rostro, besando la frente de la chica. Se mostraba tierno, no actuaba de forma directa sino que de una más discreta, como si no quisiera arruinar el momento, después de todo, había esperado mucho tiempo para poder acariciar las curvas de la chica, demostrándole de esa forma cuanto la amaba.  
-¿No te gusta?-preguntó Nami, inquieta.  
-En absoluto, tú me gustas seas como seas, no cambia en nada que tan pervertida seas. Además… me agrada-el cocinero le guineó un ojo picaronamente-. Bien… continuemos con lo nuestro…  
Ya solo con la ropa interior puesta, el muchacho se subió a la mesada, colocándose encima de la peli naranja. Comenzaron a frotarse en un frenético baile, en el cual solo se buscaba obtener placer. Estuvieron así por horas, sin darse cuenta del tiempo que transcurría. Finalmente, luego de varias caricias, la ropa interior de los muchachos quedo olvidada junto al resto de las prendas y a Sanji, al ver a Nami desnuda por primera vez en su vida, se le ocurrió una grata idea.  
-Te propongo que brindemos…-sonrió coquetamente y tomó a la muchacha en brazos, apoyándola en el piso contra las patas de la mesada, con las piernas extendidas hacia arriba. Sanji tomó una botella de una fría bebida burbujeante y la apoyó sobre la vagina de la peli naranja, quien no pudo evitar un tortuoso gemido ante el frío contacto, sobre todo en aquella zona tan sensible. Sanji la abrió en silencio, sin ruido alguno, y al instante la espuma comenzó a salir. Dio vuelta la botella, comenzando a volcar el contenido de ésta en la entrepierna de Nami, quien comenzó a temblar del placer. La bebida siguió cayendo, bajando por el vientre y trasero de la chica, trazando un gran recorrido, provocándole un infinito placer. Ella no resistió más tiempo, simplemente bajó las piernas y se orinó del placer, avergonzándose ante la cara del sorprendido cocinero.  
-Lo siento… yo no… nunca había sentido un placer así… supongo que me afectó demasiado…-sollozó la chica.  
-Mi amor… mi dulce… mi locura… no tienes que preocuparte por una tontería así… a mi también me ha pasado de orinarme en pleno acto sexual-la tranquilizó el mayor, abrazándola protectoramente hasta que la muchacha en sus brazos se hubiera calmado.  
-Aún así… lo harás conmigo, ¿verdad?  
-Claro que sí, si es lo que quieres lo haré, porque yo por ti haré cualquier cosa… estoy a tus pies mi reina…-y no era una imagen nada desagradable a la imaginación. Nami se imaginó a su novio desnudo, echado al suelo como un perro, abrazando sus piernas y besando sus pies… la sola idea la hizo gemir.  
-Te amo… no entiendo como no pude darte una oportunidad antes… lo siento, sé que te hice sentir mal durante mucho tiempo… después de todo… tú me declaraste tu amor desde el primer momento, cuando me atendiste tan maravillosamente en aquel restaurante. Supongo que toda aquella atención se me subió a la cabeza y me aproveché de ti… en verdad estoy muy arrepentida…  
-No tienes porque preocuparte mi amor… ahora estamos juntos y es lo que importa-sonrió Sanji, sentándose en una silla-. Ahora ven aquí, que necesito que hagas algo por mí-una vez que Nami se hubo acercado gateando, le sonrió levemente-. Necesito que me lamas el miembro.  
-¿¡Eh!?-la muchacha se estremeció, no se creía lo suficientemente preparada para ello-. P-pero… yo…  
-Sé que tienes miedo y lo entiendo, pero si no lo haces no podremos hacer el amor ya que podría lastimarte… no pensé que terminaríamos en una situación como la que estamos viviendo, por lo que no se me ocurrió comprar lubricante, perdón por ponerte en esta incómoda situación, pero no hay de otra.  
-N-no, no te preocupes, no es tú culpa-sonrió la peli naranja-. Todo está bien…-y con una tímida sonrisa comenzó a lamer la puntita del miembro de su príncipe, sujetándolo con las dos manos, mostrándose algo nerviosa en un principio… nervios que fue perdiendo con el transcurso de los minutos a medida que se iba acostumbrando e iba dejando la timidez atrás. El rubio no podía hacer más que gemir, aferrado a los cabellos de la chica, guiándola en la práctica. Nunca creyó que Nami fuera tan inocente a la hora del sexo, después de todo, horribles rumores corrían sobre ella… y aún así ella era encantadora, tan bella y perfecta como no habría otra mujer en el mundo, jamás.  
Permanecieron así varios minutos, con la muchacha aumentando cada vez más el ritmo hasta llegar a un nivel de placer inigualable. Sonrió al ver la forma en la que Sanji disfrutaba, había encontrado la forma de hacerlo disfrutar tanto como ella había disfrutado, y se sentía muy bien consigo misma por ello. Finalmente el chef la obligó a separarse, sentía que estaba elevándose muy alto y que la lengua de la navegante contra su ya muy erecto miembro lo haría eyacular… y él no quería llegar al máximo placer… o por lo menos no todavía, sino que quería hacerlo junto a su amada. Sonrió tiernamente a su mujer y la besó, un beso corto pero lleno de amor. Ahora lo que importaba era que querían ser uno solo, alcanzar el paraíso, juntos. Sanji volteó a Nami y arrodillándose detrás de ella comenzó a prepararla. Primero un dedo, una pequeña pero incomoda intromisión, la chica era virgen aún, por lo que debían hacerlo lentamente, dejándose llevar por la filosofía de disfrutar el momento y no por la de buscar un mayor placer. Otro intruso con el cual se comenzó una armoniosa danza dentro de la chica, con la finalidad de dilatar su ano. Finalmente, luego de pocos minutos, los sollozos fueron reemplazados por dulces gemidos, por lo que el cocinero decidió que la cartógrafa estaba lista para un tercer y último dedo, que introdujo no con menos cuidado que los anteriores. Nami estaba lista, lo suficientemente dilatada. Sanji se posicionó detrás de su amada y sonrió radiante, había esperado por mucho tiempo ese momento. Le indicó a la chica que respirase profundo y luego contó 1…2… y comenzó a entrar con sumo cuidado. Su novia era frágil como una muñeca, tanto que sentía que podía llegar a romperse si uno hacía mucha fuerza al sujetarla. Fue un momento único y sin igual en el cual ambos se sintieron el ser más feliz del mundo, pudiendo hacer feliz a su gran amor. Prolongaron la acción lo máximo posible. Sanji había estado aplacando su necesidad pasional sólo por mucho tiempo, ahora tenía a la chica de sus sueños en brazos, no podía ser más feliz. El ritmo era acompasado y placentero, brindaba placer a ambos adolescentes, con embestidas certeras y perfectas. Era como si hubiesen sido creados para el otro, encajaban a la perfección, como dos piezas simétricas. Nami buscaba algo de lo cual aferrarse, cualquier cosa serviría, pero no podría contener todo aquel placer por más tiempo, y tampoco podía gritar pues despertaría a los demás. Finalmente Sanji se corrió dentro de su mujer, de quien un ronco gemido salió de lo profundo de su garganta, habían alcanzado el paraíso juntos, un pequeño paraíso terrenal, pero paraíso al fin y al cabo. Nami le sonrió tiernamente mientras él salía de ella, se incorporó suavemente para besarlo con locura, aferrándose al cabello de su nuca, feliz. Era la primera de muchas navidades que la chica pasaba sin ser esclava de los tritones, piratas de Arlong, pero definitivamente sería la mejor, pues había vuelto a sentir en carne propia lo que significaba el verdadero amor.

**FIN**

* * *

Bueno, dicho y hecho, mi primer fanfic de One Piece. Pensaba terminarlo para navidad pero como se habrán dado cuenta no lo terminé, así que me puse como segunda fecha antes de año nuevo jajaja, sino era un bajón. Espero que les haya gustado y que sigan leyendo mis fanfics, los espero en mis otros fanfics jajaja. En fin, dejen comentarios constructivos por favor. Chau!! Cuídense.

_Helena Cullen de Hale,,_


End file.
